If Things Were Different: First Year
by ledancingninja
Summary: Harry never befriended Ron? He's sorted into Slytherin? Draco is suddenly likable? Harry/Draco! Read&Review please!
1. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe. Duh.**

* * *

Harry stood in this london train station, looking around hopelessly for Hagrid. The gigantic man just disapeared, leaving the eleven year old boy to wander around by himself, looking for platform 9 and 3/4. The small dark haired boy roamed around for a while, until he noticed a rather large ginger headed family speaking of, believe it or not, muggles. There was an older Woman, holding the hand of a girl younger than him. A taller boy, a pair of twins, and lastly a boy about Harry's age. They all had flaming red hair and freckles. It was obvious they were related.

"It's the same every year, packed with muggles of course." The woman leading the bunch said.

"Muggles..." Harry spoke to himself.

"Platform 93/4 this way! Alright Percy, you first."

One of the older looking ginger boys pushed his cart over to the barrier between platform 9 and 10 and ran straight into the brick wall, his body disapearing through it. Harry jumped as he saw the boy disapearing.

"Fred, you next." The woman said, waving one of the twins over.

"He's not Fred, I am!" He cried indignatly.

"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?" The other added.

"Oh sorry, George." She replied, waving him over again.

The red haired twin pushed his cart and spoke, "Only joking, I am Fred." before slipping through the barrier, his twin right behind him.

"Excuse me!" Harry cried, rolling his cart over to them. The younger girl stared at him strangely and the boy doing the same. "Could you tell me how to get onto the platform?" He asked.

"Oh, of course dear!" The woman told him, giving him a warm smile. "It's Ron's first year at Hogwarts too. Now all there is to it is a straight run into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Better start at a bit of a run on your first time."

Harry nodded and turned towards the brick barrier. He cocked his head to one side, keeping his face nutral and trying to his his nervousness. Then, he started at a run towards it, closing his eyes as he came closer...

* * *

On the train, Harry sat in a peaceful compartment all to himself, glad to have some solitude. He'd become accustomed to being alone in his years, and he'd started to like the quite. He layed along the seat and stared at the ceiling above him and thought about how he'd gotten into this, and if he really had any room to complain.

He certainly didn't like the famous part of being Harry Potter in the widzarding world. He had never liked attention and now it seemed he couldn't get away from it. How had he survived that attack on him and his parents anyway?

Harry was jolted out of his thoughts as the compartment door was slid open, and a pale boy with white blonde hair was left standing there, looking rather embarrassed. He was already in his crisp and clean robes, standing very straight and his chin was held high, even in embarrassment. He held an air of aristocrat manner about him. Just by looking at him, Harry could tell he must have a load of money.

"Sorry, I thought this one was empty." The blonde told him curtly.

"Sorry to disapoint." Harry replied dryly, smirking.

"Everywhere else is full, do you mind?" He asked raven haired boy, motioning to the seat across from Harry.

"Not at all." Harry nodded.

The boy slid the door shut and sat on the seat, letting his manner slide away slightly as he slouched into the seat. He looked over Harry and then held out a hand.

"Draco Malfoy." He said. Harry nodded and took the offered hand lightly.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry answered, now noticing the icy cold grey color of the blonde boys eyes as they widened at the lastest information. They were so different from his very own emerald ones.

"Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter?" Draco demanded. Harry sighed and nodded his head once, flicking his hair over to show him the lightning shaped scar. "I didn't think the rumors of you coming back were true."

"Well, they are. Drop it." Harry snapped. Draco's expression became blank and he shrugged.

"Okay."

Harry stared at him as if he'd grown another head. "You're not going to ask me millions of questions? Ask for an autograph, or a lock of my hair?" Harry asked. He didn't think he'd drop it so quickly. Draco shrugged again.

"If you don't want to talk about it, then I won't. And a lock of your hair? Alittle full of ourselves aren't we?" Draco smirked at the dark haired boy and leaned back in his seat, propping his feet up.

Harry actually laughed then and nodded. "Thanks."

"No prolem."

* * *

The first years were lined up in the Great Hall, like they'd been told to. Harry could feel people staring at him and he tried to ignore it. Draco seemed to have noticed too and was smirking, trying not to laugh. Harry hit him lightly on the arm and growled, "Shut it, you git." Draco really laughed then.

"The looks on their faces are hilarious!"

"Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." The stiff looking woman in front spoke, silencing the hall.

A tall, old man stood from his seat and smiled at the children before him. His long white beard made him look like a thinner Santa Clause.

"A few start-of-term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please not that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you."

Draco gave Harry a sidelong glance that said, 'thats-a-loon-if-i've-ever-seen-one'. Harry had to supress a snicker.

The tall woman then began calling names and the students were tentatively making their way up. A girl with rather bushy hair and ill fitting clothes was called up to the bench, mumbling supportive words to herself all the way. She looked very relieved when the sorting hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR."

"Draco Malfoy!" Macgonagall called.

Draco glanced at Harry before making his way up to the stool. He sat down and as the hat was lowered, for it didn't even have to touch his head, it shouted, "SLYTHERIN."

Draco stood, looking quite pleased with himself and made his way over the now cheering table. Harry kept his eyes on the hat, trying to determine what it would call when he sat on that stool. He didn't even listen when the red haired boy he'd seen at the train station was sorted into Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter."

The hall silence almost imediantly. Harry made his way up, never looking behind him as he walked cooly up to the stool. He sat on the wooden seat and almost laughed as the old hat almost covered his eyes.

_"Ah, a jokester, eh?"_

Harry nerely jumped out of his skin as the hat talked directly to him.

_"Even when nervous, scared even, you find time to laugh. A rare quality. I see inside your head you know. I see your courage, not a bad mind either and there's talent. Oh yes, a thirst to prove yourself. But where to put you?" _THe hat silenced a moment and then yelled out as loud as possible, _"SLYTHERIN!"_

Harry nerely fell off the stool because of the deafening applause that broke out at the Slytherin table. Everyone was on there feet, shouting and cheering and clapping. All were quite happy to have the famous Harry Potter in their house. It raised all of their already inflated ego's.

Harry ran straight to Draco's side, who was smriking at him in triumph.

"What?" Harry asked the blond.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." Draco replied.

Harry smirked right back at him and then laughed, happy for the first time in ages.

* * *

**A/N: I'm liking this. Only a little. It'll get better! (i hope) But seriously, review please.**


	2. Flying Lessons

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...duh.**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews, I really love reading them. So review more!**

**

* * *

**

Harry walked up to the boys dormitory after staying in the Slytherin common room until everyone went on to bed. He left right after Draco actually, not wanting to sit alone. Being alone made him think. Thinking made him angry.

He pushed open the door to the boys dormitorys to see Draco glaring at three taller boys. There was one in front, an arrogant smirk was plasterd on his unfeeling lips. Harry knew this was Theodore Nott, he'd met him at the feast, but he didn't know the two larger boys behind him. They had their arms crossed and stood behind Nott like body guards. Harry could see why. Nott may have been taller than both Draco and Harry but he was still a lanky little snake. he wouldn't be able to beat Draco. The body guards would flatten the blonde in a second.

"Back off, Nott." Draco growled, not noticing Harry walk in.

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. I told you to move, now move it!" Nott said, shoving Draco back.

Draco slipped and had to grab the bed post so not to fall. His silver eyes seemed to turn almost black with anger. He nerely pounced on Nott, but Harry was across the room in time to get between them and shove them both back.

"Stop it, both of you. You're acting like a couple of little girls. Go to bed, it's late and I'm tired." Harry spoke softly, but with authority.

Theo glared at Harry until turning around, muttering something along the lines of, _"No-good, slimey, Potter."_

Harry turned back to Draco and gave him a glare, which was returned in kind, before they both broke out in wide grins. Harry shook shook his head and pushed the blonde boy to his bed.

"Goodnight, Blondie." Harry smirked.

"'Night, Raven." Draco replied. (1)

"Can you two love birds shut it!"

* * *

Currently, the duo sat in their first transfiguration class, in which they were reading out of their textbooks waiting for late students to arrive. McGonagall had shown them all her animagus (which was bloody amazing in Harry's opinion) and told them that when the students arrived, she'd give them proper lesson.

Harry glanced over at Draco next to him when the door to the glassroom was pushed open. Draco was also trying to control his siggering. They both turned their gaze over to where Ronald Weasley and Neville Longbottom were walking up to the front, muttering to eachother. Suddenly, Macgonagall was standing in front of them, holding her signature look of disapointment. Harry started sniggering uncontrolablly into his hand and Draco soon joined him.

They stopped immediantly when MacGonagall shot them a glare after Ron and Neville had sat down.

"Nice going, Raven." Draco muttered. Harry only smiled and shook his head.

"Shut up, Blondie."

After class, Harry and Draco strayed outside of the class for their first flying lesson. Draco and told him about Quidditch and Harry took an immediant interest in it. Harry was so excited to learn to fly, he could barely keep still as they waited in their line as Madame Hooch looked them over. Draco elbowed him in the side and Harry promtly stopped. The darker haired boy glanced over and his lips twitched up slightly in a half smile.

The fierce looking blond woman stepped up and adressed them all. "Alright, this is you're first flying lesson. Go on and step up to the left side of you're brooms."

Harry stepped up just as she said next to his broom and stared down at it. It looked so dingy and old. How was this supposed to carry him? He really needed to stop douting things. Harry shook his head.

_You're in a castel and you've seen your teacher turn into a cat. Stop thinking so much! _Harry told himself.

"Now hold you're right hand over your broom and say 'up'." Madame Hooch continuded.

Harry watched as everyone did that. It was quite commical. Seeing everyones brooms simply lie there, not responding, or they rolled around on the ground patheticly. Harry chuckled slightly as he met Draco's eye. They both nodded and held out there hands.

"Up." They both commanded quietly. The brooms soard into their hands simultaneously, without a hesitation, which brought slightly arrogant smiles to their faces. Most of the children stopped to watch them in awe, but some (Weasley and Nott to be specific) glared at them with as much hate as one person could muster. Draco and Harry stuck their tounges out at them. Very mature, I know.

Everyone then mounted their brooms, and just as they were about to lift, Longbottom decided to make a complete fool of himself. As usual.

Letting out a laugh, Harry began shaking with laughter along with the rest of the children. Longbottom had absolutely no control over his broom and it was hilarious. Madame hooch chased after him like she thought she could actually catch him. Draco seemed to be enjoying the show too, seeing as he had his trademark sneer.

Suddenly, Draco stepped foreward and picked something up off the ground. He stood again and held it out to Harry.

"Look, this is what they must have been fussing over at breakfast. Maybe if the fat lump had given this a a squeeze, he would have remembered to fall on his fat arse."

Harry let out a loud laugh as several Gryffindors stiffended and and walked briskly up to Draco. Madame Hooch was still chasing Nevile.

"Give it, Malfoy." Ronald Weasley snarled unattractively. The bushy haired girl at his side scolded them as if she was their mother.

"Oh lighten up, Weasley. Just a joke." Malfoy sneered, then tossed the remembral over Ron's head.

"You know, Harry, being around the blonde inbred can't be too appealing is it?" Ron continued, his face glowing as red as his hair.

Harry set a threatening glare to the redheaded eleven year old. He stepped closer so he was now directly in front of him and he saw that he was slightly taller than him. He smirked as he saw Ron's idiotic smile falter.

"I don't like people telling me what to do, Weasley. I happen to find Draco's company much more appealing than yours." The raven boy spat out.

Ron deflated quickly and drew back from Harry. They glared at eachother for a few more moments in silence before Madame Hooch retured with a very red Neville by her side.

"I hope all was well while I was retrieving Mr. Longbottom." She looked pointedly at Draco and Harry, who smirked at eachother. "Alright. You're all dismissed. I need to take Longbottom here to Madame Pomfry. Go on."

She led Neville away swiftly and the children started to wander back to the castel. Draco caught Harry's arm and led him away.

"Did you see the look on the idiots face? It was hilarious!" Draco laughed as they sauntered back to the Slytherin dorms like they owned the corridors, which was completely ridiculous since they were merely first years.

"You think anything that happens to those stinking Weasleys is hilarious." Harry answered, smiling slightly.

"Well, of course. But you were king of scary back there." The blonde boy replied. They then entered the common room and fell onto the dark green sofa. Harry shook his head.

"I don't want to seem like a frightened little child. I've been pushed around all of my life. . .never again."

* * *

**(1) Oh yeah, new nicknames for eachother. I really hadn't planned that out...heh.  
I'm afraid to keep writing because right now it's so bland and simple. I'm trying to wrack my brain for a way to keep this thing going without losing people (or losing my interest).**


End file.
